Renaissance
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] \Spoil fin de saison 2/ "Un vide se fit ressentir, un besoin de sentir la présence de ses compagnons lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Ce silence l'avait frappé par sa simple existence." Devant ce paysage apocalyptique, abandonné par ses propres compagnons, Theo se sent plus seul que jamais. Il doit avoir le cœur net sur ce qui s'est passé, rejoindre ses amis.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leurs respectifs créateurs, que je respecte évidemment !

Ndla : Je préviens tout de suite, oui oui mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrice **SPOIL sur la fin de la saison 2** ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Alors prenez vos papattes toutes mignonnes à votre cou, fuyez avant de commettre l'irréparable ! Ceci fait, je dois mettre une chose au clair.

 _Je n'ai ni lu ni vu aucune fanfictions/fanarts traitant de la fin de la saison 2 !_ Je voulais mettre mes propres mots sur cette fin de saison et en aucun cas être inspirée par l'oeuvre d'autrui, autant par respect pour ma plume que pour la personne, voire plus pour la personne.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ?... Parce que ce fut une torture que de me restreindre à ce point ! Je suis certaine que les dessinateurs dont j'apprécie le coup de crayon ont fait un ou deux fanarts là-dessus et j'ai lu des résumés qui m'ont donné envie de céder à la tentation ! Bande de vils tentateurs et tentatrices ! C'était une vraie torture !

Bien, maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture, voilà donc le résultat de cette longue semaine et quelques jours après cette fin de saison aussi poignante qu'inattendue.

 **Soundtrack** : Gary Jules - Mad world (instrumental)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Renaissance**

 **.**

Le silence…

Bercé par le pas de Lumière, de plus en plus lent, de plus en plus agréable, la tête contre l'encolure de son destrier, Theo fut frappé par le silence. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, ce fut ce silence qui l'étonna, à peine interrompu par le vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres, caressant l'herbe, soulevant sa cape et quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Ce vent chaud charriait avec lui une odeur inconnue, lui fit froncer le nez. Son corps eut un spasme, comme s'il en avait perdu le contrôle en sombrant dans l'inconscience, et se redressa brutalement.

Un vide se fit ressentir, un besoin de sentir la présence de ses compagnons lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Ce silence l'avait frappé par son existence même. De silence il n'y avait point avec Bob dans les parages. Pas de silence lorsqu'Eden, Grunlek et Shin étaient réunis dans un même endroit. La tête tournée d'un côté, d'un autre, devant derrière, il n'y avait que vide autour de lui. Lumière ne s'embarrassa pas des mouvements désordonnés de son cavalier, continuait de suivre une route connue de lui seul d'un pas régulier, rendu fébrile par les kilomètres qu'il avait parcouru.

Theo en avait le pressentiment, Lumière avait fui, l'avait éloigné des autres. Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas avec lui autrement ? Ils l'avaient laissé derrière eux. A moins… qu'il ne les ait précédés ? Theo n'était sûr de rien. Il était étonné d'être encore en vie. Il se souvenait d'avoir électrocuté cette sœur des Murmures, de lui avait joué un tour plutôt retord, que seul Grunlek avait vu venir parmi ses compagnons. Ensuite, cette sœur de la Terre l'avait enserré dans une gangue de boue, il avait été frappé par de multiples sorts. Il était tombé puis…

Laissant Lumière mener la marche, Theo chercha des yeux l'indice qui l'aiderait à recouvrer la mémoire. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il était seul. Il était perdu.

Enfin, la nervosité de Lumière attira son attention. Il flatta l'encolure de l'animal en sueur, le fit ralentir pour prendre le temps de scruter ce nouvel environnement. La forêt le laissait progresser dans ce silence mortifère, lui ouvrit un passage vers une montée inexorable sur la réponse à tout ce mystère.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour du vent baissait en intensité, graduellement, de minute en minute, pour revenir avec violence. Enfin la forêt s'ouvrit devant lui, le poussa vers la scène. Ses yeux virent enfin ce qu'ils avaient évité depuis le début.

― Qu'est-ce…

Ce n'était que chaos. Devant lui s'orchestrait le prologue de l'apocalypse. Theo ne parvenait pas à croire ce que cette vision d'horreur absolue lui hurlait. Elle éructait une vérité que, buté, il ne voulait pas entendre.

― Ne me dites pas que…

 _Ils ne sont pas là-bas n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette titanesque boursouflure s'élevait inexorablement au-dessus de la terre, brûlure acide sur son âme, avalant l'air sur son passage et dévorant avidement la terre qui l'avait vue naître. Son cœur avait eu un premier raté en découvrant cette infamie et le rythme de ses battements allait en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que cette vérité s'enracinait en lui. Il avait beau la repousser, se camper dans son déni aussi longtemps qu'il voulait, cette part de lui savait, ce sentiment sournois s'insinua, gagna tout son être.

Il vit une comète heurter de plein fouet la terre, se frayant un chemin dans la fumée, le feu et la poussière. Une autre creva les cieux pour venir mourir sur cette dérisoire parcelle de terre. Les nuages, barrière compacte cachant au soleil ce noir spectacle, se déchiraient au passage de ces instruments du messager de la mort et de la destruction.

Comme hypnotisé, Theo perdit l'usage de la parole, incapable de poser des mots sur ce macabre paysage agonisant sous l'assaut interminable des comètes. Ce ne pouvait être là les agissements de quelque colère divine… Plutôt quelque démon, certainement, était la cause de ce fléau.

Un prénom lui vint en tête.

 _Bob !_

Si Theo n'était pas là, qui d'autre aurait pu l'arrêter ? Viktor avait vraisemblablement échoué, ou peut-être n'avait-il pas essayé de l'en dissuader, de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? On l'en avait peut-être empêché ?

Son magister était là-bas, et Bob, Shin, Grunlek… Où pouvaient-ils être sinon, s'ils n'étaient pas tous à ses côtés ?

C'était plus qu'une part de lui qu'on réduisait à néant, c'était son monde. Ces personnes composaient son monde, telles des pièces d'un petit puzzle, d'un précieux puzzle, une pièce unique. On le détruisait à coup de comètes colossales, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien, comme s'il ne signifiait rien pour personne.

Theo se sentit perdu tout d'un coup. Fébrile et tremblant dans son armure de plaque, armure qui lui semblait aussi fine que du papier face à ces monstruosités, Theo fut abattu par un lourd sentiment d'impuissance. Ses bras longeant son corps, mains vides, les yeux baissés sur cette terre suppliciée. Il surplombait la scène, si loin d'eux et pourtant si près il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette certitude surgit des ténèbres de sa mémoires, parmi des souvenirs parcellaires. Le paladin de la Lumière ressentit plus intensément la solitude à laquelle on l'avait réduit.

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller sur-le-champ là-bas car il n'existait pas de champ de bataille dont il n'avait pas bravé les dangers. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire mais Lumière, lui, renâclait au seul mouvement des rênes, campé sur ses positions. Lui avait vu, lui avait pleinement vécu les prémices du désastre, avait échappé à temps à ces atrocités.

Theo aurait abandonné là son cheval s'il en avait eu la volonté. Il n'en possédait pas suffisamment pour se défaire de son dernier compagnon. Aussi, il dut observer l'agonie de son univers jusqu'à la fin.

Une agonie aussi longue que douloureuse. Chaque éclatement d'une comète sur la terre était une frappe en plein cœur. Une larme roulait à chaque coup, ses doigts refermés en deux poings. La prière, son ultime recourt durant ces longues heures à supporter les exhortations muettes de son monde profané, qui se délitait dans la plus grande indifférence du Cratère et des Dieux.

Ce qui était gravé sur ces rétines ne seraient pas oubliés. Si ses amis s'étaient joués de lui, étaient en route, le cherchaient, il leur ferait payer au centuple la torture mentale ce qu'il subissait.

Ensuite, il n'y eut plus que silence…

Theo revint à lui, émergea de cette hypnose. Il avait eu l'impression que son âme avait quitté son corps durant tout le processus et ne l'avait réintégré qu'à cet instant. Il cligna des yeux et, sans attendre que le feu et la fumée ne disparaissent, il força Lumière à galoper à vive allure, fit demi-tour pour descendre la pente et rejoindre les restes de ce qui avait été un camp. Le vent sécha ses joues trempées, son visage se durcit, aussi acéré et déterminé que le jour où il avait décidé de sauter dans ce foutu puits.

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis. Ils se l'étaient promis lors de leur retrouvaille.

Large plaie béante dans la terre, ce cratère fumant se remplissait déjà d'eau de la rivière qui poursuivait son cours après avoir subi les attaques répétées des cieux.

En d'autre occasion, il aurait certainement plaisanté en songeant à cette curieuse mise en abîme que la formation d'un cratère dans un Cratère. Il aurait lancé cette remarque – avec sa « sardonique nonchalance » comme Bob disait, ou médisait, dans son dos – l'aurait adressé à ses amis qui, certainement, auraient ri, ou affiché un sourire.

― Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? souffla Theo. Où sont-ils tous passés ?

L'Inquisiteur s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'un témoin des évènements arrive, lui délivre sa version de l'histoire.

Theo chercha, chercha… lequel de ses amis, de son mentor, était le plus susceptible d'avoir survécu, d'avoir pu s'échapper, plus ou moins indemne ?

― Viktor ? Tu es là ?

Où était passé ce…

Après avoir aperçu un éclat doré dans l'eau, Theo délaissa Lumière au bord du cratère, descendit jusqu'au fond, immergé jusqu'aux chevilles. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, son cœur reconnut l'objet avant ses yeux.

La tiare de Viktor.

Le fer doré était tordu de manière grotesque, cabossé, aplati. La pierre précieuse incrustée au centre à l'état de souvenir, l'eau tout autour était encore légèrement teinte de vermeille.

Viktor…

Les larmes le gagnèrent une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas toujours été amical avec ce buté vieillard, aussi borné que lui par ailleurs, il avait été si souvent sourd à ses critiques, ses remontrances. Non pas qu'il s'en voulait maintenant, Theo n'était pas un hypocrite, cependant il aurait souhaité avoir une conversation avec lui après s'être débarrassé de ce pouvoir qu'ils abhorraient tous deux, qui avait élevé un mur entre eux.

Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor ne l'avait pas accompagné dans la fuite de Lumière ? Il était resté sciemment ici, cet abruti. Il pensait avoir gagné ? L'ennemi avait déserté l'endroit, s'il n'était pas mort, ce dont Theo doutait sincèrement. Il récupéra la tiare, vacillante dans le creux de sa paume, ses doigts se refermèrent dessus, par colère.

― Pourquoi faut-il que tu réussisses à tenir ta promesse pour la première fois de ta vie avec un tel panache bon sang ? lâcha Theo entre ses dents serrées. Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

Il lança l'objet hors du cratère, près de Lumière qui, nerveux, s'agitait de tout côté depuis leur arrivée. Theo se remit à la recherche d'un signe de vie, de passage récent. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu abandonner cet endroit définitivement. Peut-être étaient-ils partis chacun de leur côté ? S'ils étaient ensemble, cela revenait à la même chose, ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Donc, ils étaient à sa recherche.

Il se souvint que quelque part, non loin, il y avait un puits. L'eau ne montait pas malgré le courant de la rivière, faible quoique notable. Il baissa les yeux, mit moins d'une minute avant de s'apercevoir que l'eau ne stagnait pas. Il dut marcher un peu avant de trouver l'ouverture qui avait, jusqu'à très peu de temps, été un puits. Vu la poisse de son ami demi-élémentaire…

Theo se pencha au-dessus de l'ouverture crachotante, l'eau s'y écoulait paresseusement. Si ça se trouvait, avec son manque de bol, il était tombé au fond, piégé.

― Shin ?

Il fit intensément briller son armure. Ce n'était pas très judicieux, lui seul dans un environnement dont il n'était certain de rien quand à la sécurité, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour envoyer un message clair à son ami archer.

― C'est pas drôle Shin, lança Theo, remonte maintenant !

La pénombre le renvoya à sa solitude.

N'écoutant plus que sa colère, il sortit du cratère péniblement et, une fois extirpé de ce bourbier, hurla de toutes ces forces, prononça chaque mot avec l'énergie du désespoir :

― Shin ! Grunlek ! Bob ! Où êtes-vous bordel ?

Pas un seul oiseau moqueur pour se rire de lui. Rien ni personne ne lui répondit.

― Si vous ne vous montrez pas immédiatement, vous me paierez cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût !

Il réitéra ses appels, encore et encore, alors qu'une part de lui savait déjà que personne ne lui répondrait. Ses jambes cédèrent, haletant, la gorge en feu, Theo examina les alentours. Ce paysage chaotique ne lui offrait nulle chance d'espérer quoique ce soit.

Et Viktor… Viktor était…

Il réprima les larmes, venant spontanément, et lança vers le ciel un dernier rappel :

― On s'était fait une promesse, espèce de menteurs ! Vous pouvez tous mourir, vous valez pas mieux que Viktor !

Ah, ils avaient eu beau jeu de s'être moqué de celui qui avait été son précepteur ! Tous ses sens en éveil, quêtant l'appel de ses amis, son propre prénom, le bruissement d'un buisson qu'on écarte de son passage, Theo attendit.

Il n'y avait rien, excepté ce silence… Toujours le même depuis son réveil.

Lumière le rejoignit, tête basse, pour aller frotter son chanfrein contre l'épaule de son cavalier. D'une main, Theo le rassura, pensif, songea à ce qu'il allait devoir faire à présent. Il y avait ce pouvoir dont il devait se défaire. Néanmoins… sans ses amis, allait-il pouvoir tenir tête à la guilde des intendants s'en débarrasser ? Eprouvait-il l'envie de monter à l'assaut de ce danger ? Sans eux, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Plus de Viktor, pas de Bragg ni d'Arcana pour l'accompagner.

Il secoua la tête, las. Non. Impossible de poursuivre cette quête sans Grunlek, Bob et Shin. Il devait aller les chercher.

― Putain de vous… me laisser de côté comme ça, c'est dégueulasse !

Il enrageait à présent, Theo, il entrait dans une colère noire pour ne pas tomber dans l'abyssal chagrin qui lui tendait les bras. Il s'avança et ramassa la tiare de Viktor avant de remonter en selle. Pas question d'abandonner !

Où que puisse être ses amis, il allait les trouver, foi de Theodore Silverberg, afin de botter leur cul de menteurs comme il se devait ! A un Inquisiteur de la Lumière, rien d'impossible !

Là-dessus, laissant le vent sécher les dernières larmes de rage, il talonna son destrier, prêt à fouiller le reste de la forêt de fond en comble et à se défaire du moindre obstacle.

En partant à leur recherche, Theo avait repris espoir.

Ses amis et lui étaient de la mauvaise herbe, comme l'avait pensé moult de leurs alliés et de leurs ennemis, et s'il était possible de les croire mort, parce que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux apparemment, ils leur étaient parfaitement possible de revenir à la vie. Theo avait réussi, lui, pourquoi pas eux ?

Tant qu'il n'aura pas vu leurs cadavres de ses propres yeux, Theo n'aura de cesse de les chercher. Et enfin, leur équipe pourrait renaître. Une fois encore.

Tant que l'un d'entre eux était en vie, il restait une lueur d'espoir.

.

.

.

― _Durant ta « mort », mon cher Théo, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc._

 _Regard blasé du susnommé, vite rejoint par Shin et Grunlek. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore leur sortir ? Ils étaient prêt à tout entendre et à ne rien laisser passer à la fois. Faisant mine de ne rien voir, Bob poursuivit :_

― _Il suffit qu'il manque l'un d'entre nous pour que le voyage devienne emmerdant. C'est très embêtant._

 _Théo haussa un sourcil circonspect. Alors comme ça, c'était lui chauffeur d'ambiance attitré ? C'était pas Bob la pipelette dans le groupe et donc le plus susceptible de donner le ton du voyage ? Et, puisqu'on y était, il trouvait ça juste « embêtant » la mort d'un compagnon maintenant ? Se rappelant de leurs retrouvailles, Theo ravala ses remarques sarcastiques._

― _Et donc ? l'encouragea, le paladin avec une certaine hésitation._

 _Bob leva un doigt docte sous le nez de Theo, ce dernier dut lutter contre l'envie de loucher sur ledit doigt, parce que fierté d'Inquisiteur obligeait, il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule devant un demi-démon. Même s'il s'agissait de Bob. Surtout s'il s'agissait de Bob._

― _Donc on ne se quitte plus jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Promis ?_

 _Nouvel échange de regard perplexe entre les trois compagnons face à Bob, lui qui n'était pas peu fier de sa trouvaille._

― _Très bizarre comme formulation, commenta Grunlek._

― _Tu ne l'as pas piquée au discours-type de cérémonie de mariage ? acheva Theo._

 _Impossible de faire faner l'aura de fierté émanant du mage._

― _Comme ça, vous prendrez cette promesse au sérieux n'est-ce pas Theo ? L'honneur du paladin, tout ça, faut mettre en pratique au bout d'un moment ! Alors ?_

 _Pas besoin d'échanger un énième regard entendu pour savoir ce qu'il fallait répondre à présent._

― … _Promis !_

.

.

* * *

The End... Non, en fait, non. Moi en tout cas, je refuse de mettre ces deux mots à la fin de cet OS !

Car oui, ce que je vous ai transmis là, à travers Theo, c'est tout mon raisonnement et mes sentiments (bon pas aussi intensément que je l'ai décris, soyons réaliste !). Oui, j'ai été un petit peu en colère après Mayhar et nos trois larrons pour avoir laissé Theo en plan comme ça. Je suis convaincue que Mayhar l'avait prévu !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des fanarts à voir et des fanfictions à lire. Si le cœur vous en dit, me feriez-vous l'honneur de partager votre avis sur cet humble OS avec moi.

A bientôt et portez-vous bien !


End file.
